


It's Not Puppy Love

by chippedcups_and_canes



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcups_and_canes/pseuds/chippedcups_and_canes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is after the crocodile, AU, both take in a new companion that might bring belle and mr. gold together again and possibly even closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle liked living alone above the library, but she did miss Rumple's company. Actually she just missed him. However, her resolve needed to stay firm. Belle found herself walking through the town, this cloudy sunday, and ended up in front of the Storybrooke pound. It only took a second for her to decide to go in.

"Hello. I believe I'd like to adopt a dog today." Belle said to the man sitting behind the desk. He looked up from his newspaper and then pressed a button on the desk. It unlocked the door to the back and opened it. Belle had never met someone so rude in all her life. She walked through to the back.

Many dogs were barking through fenced cages. Many dogs were at the gate, eagerly wagging their tails. Belle found a beautiful cocker spaniel in one of the cages. She ran back to the door. "I found the dog I want to adopt. How much?"

"Depends on the type of dog." He answered getting up. 

"The cocker spaniel."

"Seventy-five."

"Okay," Belle reached into her purse and pulled it out. The only reason she had any money was that so many people were excited about the library and most of them either forgot to renew or return the books by the due date. Thus a lot of fees had been earned upon their return.

The apartment was already furnished and just needed cleaning. Rumple had already brought her clothes over, and when he did, they had tea. It felt good to spend time together with no secrets between them. She even kissed him goodbye. However, Belle was lonely between the times working in the library. Her books lent some comfort but not enough. She'd never lived alone.

Belle was led back to the cage with the cocker spaniel in it. "Her name is Lady and she's a year old. She's a good girl, never caused any trouble here." Something then occurred to her. If she was lonely then he must have been lonely - so lonely, so long. Now he was in that big house all alone again. No, she had to remain firm. He had to learn that you can twist words and toy with people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another typical morning, Rumplestiltskin woke up and rolled over to disappointment. Yet again he forgot that his beloved Belle had moved out. Maybe it was his wonderful dreams of her that made him forget every morning. He got dressed and then went down to make a little something, most likely a single piece of toast. Belle would usually get on him about not eating enough in the mornings and how it was the most important meal of the day. He'd fix her breakfast since she hadn't yet figured out the utilities. This is what worried him the most about her living alone. Granted, Granny's was right across the street, but greasy dinner food would be unhealthy on a daily basis. He knew that she had been relying on Granny's for food survival. He'd have to make priority on teaching her how to use the kitchen hardware. He knew his Belle was intelligent and extremely capable when she had an idea of what she was working with; however an oven, microwave, and toaster were not part of her repertoire.

Rumple popped the toast in his mouth, grabbed his cane, and headed for the door. He grabbed his keys off the side table and opened the door. Once outside the door, he stopped when he saw a grey mutt padding across the yard towards him.

This fellow showed up the day he gave Belle the library. He had closed up shop early that day and headed home. When he got home, he didn't even go in; instead, he sat on the porch steps for some time. It was dusk when the dog strolled up to him. The dog sat down and watched him. For a few minutes, Rumple just ignored him. However, the dog stayed put, staring at him. It made him wonder if the dog sensed his lonely misery. The dog continued to watch him. Rumple found himself smiling and offering his hand. The mutt stood up, walked up the stairs, and sniffed his hand.

"So what shall I call you my friend?" Rumple said to the dog. The mutt ran back down the stairs and began running around the yard. "Well, you're a stray that roams the town. A vagabond. A tramp." Rumple said thoughtfully. At his last word, the dog started jumping up and barking. "So you go by Tramp - interesting." He said with a grin. Tramp ran back up the stairs and sat beside him. Rumple reached over and patted Tramp's head. "Are you tired of living off the streets or did you just sense my mystery?" Tramp just looked at him, and Rumple sensed in his stare that both statements were correct. "I'll let you enter my home on two conditions: one, I give you a bath. Two, don't tear up and/or destroy my house." Rumple said looking him square in the eye. Tramp whined as he didn't like the ideal of a bath too much. "That's the deal - take it or leave it. " Rumple said holding out his hand. Tramp sat for a moment and then put his paw in Rumple's hand. They shook on it, and the deal was made.

That deal was made two weeks or so ago, but every time Gold tried to grab him to give him a bath, Tramp would bolt. Gold wasn't about to try and run down a dog with a bum leg. It was starting to look like he'd have to resort to magic; he didn't want to, but it was starting to get ridiculous. He'd already bought all the things needed for the dog and it wasn't cheap. Since Tramp hadn't been bathed yet, he was sleeping on the porch. That was the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle happily walked down the street with Lady on a leash. She took Lady to the door of Granny's. Belle rapped on the window of the diner, and Ruby looked up from her cleaning the counter. She waved her over, and Ruby came outside. "Hi Belle," Ruby said happy to see her friend. The two of them had become good friends, and she'd taught Belle much. "What's up?"

"I wanted to introduce my new friend." Belle said with a big smile. Ruby looked around and raised a brow. Belle squatted down and that's when Ruby saw the dog. "Her name is Lady, and she's been an angel since I got her this morning."

"How did you afford her? I mean how much?" Ruby asked a little surprised.

"Late fees. Apparently people are not so used to the concept of a library and the books having to be returned on time." Belle said rubbing the dog's head. "Rumplestiltskin's the only one returning on time."

"Not surprising," Ruby said with a knowing smile. Belle suddenly became sad as she sat in an outside chair. "What's wrong?"

"Rumplestiltskin gave two sizable donations to the library as anonymous. I don't really want to take them, but I feel I have to since he made it 'anonymously'. I know his handwriting. If I didn't take it I'd hurt his feelings. I mean he only wants to help me." She sighed in exasperation.

"But didn't you say you never wanted to see him again?" Ruby asked sitting across from her.

Belle gave her a knowing look. "He gave you the key and asked you to give it to me. I know." Belle said and Ruby just gave a little laugh. "He was in the library when I went. Ruby, he gave me the thing I wanted most from him." Belle sighed with a smile.

"The library?" Ruby said with a disapproving frown.

"No! The truth. He confided in me. Then he told me 'goodbye', turned and started walking away. Ruby, I felt my heart break and all I could think to do was ask about hamburgers!" Belle said with a broken laugh, placing her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"Hamburgers!" Ruby said in hilarious outrage. "You asked him about hamburgers?"

"Well, I asked if he'd had one because I hadn't. I suggested we have one together here." Belle laughed softly and rubbed her eyes with her curled index finger. They both laughed for a moment. Belle picked Lady up and sat her on her lap. "We still haven't and its been over two weeks. I'm sure he's busy with the shop and the boarder problem."

"Boarder problem? Why would he be concerned about that?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Can't say, but like many people here, he wants that curse broken." Belle said and Ruby still looked skeptic. "He's not a bad man - he's just made bad choices at times." She said sincerely. Lady began licking her hand trying to comfort her. "I miss him."

"Don't miss him too much Belle," Ruby said standing up. "Oh and Lady doesn't like it when you're sad. It makes her sad and nervous." With that Ruby went back inside leaving her doubly confused. However, everything was clear in the next moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Belle. How have you been?" Gold asked stopping beside the table. 

"Rumple!" Belle said startled and Lady whined uncomfortably. "It's okay lady. Everything's okay." 

"You have a dog?" Gold asked with amusement. 

"Yes, I adopted her today." Belle said petting Lady to reassure her. She felt her heart sigh in relief for having him nearby. Belle rubbed her forehead gently against the top of Lady's head. It was all she could do to keep from jumping up, lacing her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately. 

Gold looked down at Belle sadly; he missed her greatly. "The library is doing well?" He asked taking ruby's vacant seat. Gold sat the bag he was carrying down beside the table. 

"Yes." She replied with a gentle smile. 'Thanks to you.' She wanted to say but he wanted it anonymous. "Is that all you wanted to know?" She said softly and a little sadly. 

"No," he said quickly, "No. I wanted to see you and know how you're doing. I wanted to make sure you are okay." Gold said sincerely. "I'm sorry I haven't been around dearest." 

"It's okay," she answered gently. "I understand. You're busy." She said still smiling kindly. That was the wonderful thing about Belle, she was kind and understanding. "The apartment and library are wonderful. Honestly, you're the only person returning your book on time." She laughed softly. Gold was just smiling gently at her. "What?" She replied, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. 

"I've missed you," he said gently. "I'm just happy at the moment." Gold said gently taking hold of her hand that was resting on the table. His thumb caressed the top. 

Belle's smile widened and softened as he held her hand. "It's Sunday and the library's closed. Plus, we're both already here. Why don't we make it that date we were talking about?" Belle said with a hopeful trill. As she asked him, lady leapt down from her lap. "I mean, if you have the time." 

"Dearest, for you I have all the time you want." Gold said sincerely as his love in his eyes. "Your wish is my command." He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed gently. "I'll go order for us." When he stood up, he noticed Lady sniffing at his bag. He knelt down on his good knee, and Lady retreated to behind Belle's chair. 

"What are you?" Belle asked as Gold opened what he had in the bag. 

"Looks like Lady is hungry too." Gold said and poured out some kibble onto the sidewalk. Lady cautiously moved forward and started eating the kibble. With a little effort, Gold stood up "I'll be back," he said with a pleasant smile. Then Gold turned and walked into the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside Mr. Gold approached the counter. Ruby was behind it adding things to a jar. "Hello Ruby, how are you?" Gold asked casually. The two of them had become kinder to each other since they both cared about Belle, and Ruby had helped him those two times. 

"Hello Mr. Gold. I'm good. What can I get for you?" Ruby replied just as casually. 

"Two hamburgers, ice tea, and coffee." Gold said still smiling slightly. 

"Took you long enough," she teased with a big grin. Gold's brow raised as he waited for her to elaborate. "She was waiting for you. I tried making her one last week, and she said 'no'."

"Yes, time did get away from me unfortunately." He returned, placing both hands on his cane handle. 

"Well, you're a busy man." Ruby said making the drinks.

"It's no excuse. I should have at least made sure she was getting on well enough. " He said seriously. "Though she's yet to leave my mind." He muttered lowly, more to himself than her.

Ruby looked at him a little surprised by his compassion. She never thought such from the mighty and terrible Dark One. "I'm sure she understands." 

"She does - one of the reasons she's so wonderful. Too good for me that's for sure." Gold said looking at Belle outside. 

"Hey, she's in love with you, which is a little beyond me, but she's truly happy." Ruby said, and he raised a brow at his side comment. "I haven't seen her this happy, truly happy since it met her; so that would be I've never seen her this happy." Ruby corrected herself. "Anyways here's her tea and take this hand sanitizer. She's held the dog."

Gold slipped the bottle in his pocket, took the tea, and walked back outside. When he came back, Belle was watching Lady finish up the kibble. He sat the tea on the table in front of her and then pulled the sanitizer on the table. 

"What's this?" Belle asked reading the bottle. 

"It's like soap and water without having to rinse. Here, hold your hands open," he said slipping the bottle out of her hands and opening it. Then he poured some in her hands and some in his own. "Rub it over your hands until dry." He said with a smile. Gold quietly watched her dry her hands. Gods, did he want to take her into his arms and kiss her - at least once. However, this starting over with her had to be taken at her pace. Him proposing dates would be acceptable. 

"Rumple?" Belle asked with concern.

"Yes, dearest?" He answered gently with a smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry filled her tone. He continued smiling at her. 

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. Just daydreaming apparently," he said with a sigh. 

"What kind of daydream?" Belle asked intrigued, staring with her brilliant blue eyes. He sat down, considering how best to tell her without seeming so ravenous for her. 

"Something simple but perhaps too soon." He said calmly and practically dismissive. "Dating is a new thing, and I do believe you have a better grasp at it than I." 

"Dating wasn't done back home. It was always a man's choice for a woman." Belle sighed a little sad. She had never liked how unjust her homeland had been to women. 

"Not for you though, Dearest, you made your own choices," Gold said gently reminding her. 

"I wouldn't have if you had taken the gold. I would have married Gaston and do what a wife must." She said sincerely, and then she looked up at him. He returned her stare with concern, his eyes searching her face. "I know I would not have been happy - not like I am with you." She said with a gentle smile. He gave a small smile, for he knew he hadn't made her as happy as he could. 

"I'm sorry," he said lowly.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For making your happiness troubled," he replied pressing his lips thin. 

Belle took his hand in hers. "Nothing is perfect, Rumple. I just want you to be the man I see - the one you try to hide away. Who you are now and then are two halves to a whole you keep separate. I just want you to be whole again. I believe in you." 

"Belle with you in my life - I believe I can then once I figure a way past the town barrier. I can find my son." Gold said with an iota of confidence. Belle smiled kindly as he caressed her hand with his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby came out with both of their plates. She sat Belle's down first and then Mr. Gold's. "Granny says she charges extra for pickles."

"Yes. Yes. Fine. Thank you." Mr. Gold said as graciously as he could but still dismissively. 

"Thank you, Ruby," Belle said smiling gently. "It smells delicious." 

"Enjoy," Ruby said smiling back. Then she turned on her heel and went back inside. 

"You should try it with ketchup, especially the fries. Condiments are this world's best magic." Gold grinned as she listened to him. He passed it to her and she put a little on her plate to try it. Gold watched her for a moment before drinking some of his coffee. 

They ate peacefully and quietly until Belle eared her throat. "You have dog food with you. How come?" She asked softly with curiosity.

"As you have a new companion, ironically, so do I." Mr. Gold said lightly. "A stray about town, apparently we took a liking to each other. We made a deal, but he's being difficult on his end." 

Belle laughed lightly. "What kind of deal did you make with a dog?" 

"A simple one," he replied with a grin, realizing how silly it all sounded. "He merely needs to let me give him a bath before he can come into the house. However the mutt keeps running off, and I can't chase him down." As if on cue, Tramp trotted into Granny's outside settings. "Speak of the devil," he said as Tramp stopped and sat down beside the table. 

"Oh. He's a handsome one," Belle stated with her lips curling into her beautiful smile. "Like his owner." Tramp came over and sniffed Belle over. "Hello sweetheart," she said sweetly, and Tramp excitedly wagged his tail. "Why don't we give them both a bath today? Lady needs one too since I bought her at the pound today." Belle suggested with a smile. "The library is closed today and besides -- it could be fun." She giggled looking back at Gold. 

"Yes, sooner is better than later," Gold agreed with a smile. He was excited, under his skin, because he had been wanting to spend some real time with the woman he loved so much! For a moment he tried to imagine what it might be like, having found his Bae, and the three of them living peacefully with the dogs. It would be his happily ever after for sure. Gold made a few clicking sounds, and Tramp immediately came over eagerly. He tore a bit off of his hamburger off and tossed it to Tramp. He caught it with ease and wolfed it down. That's when Tramp noticed Lady and went over to check her out. Lady wasn't all too happy to meet this scruffy, strange dog. He sniffed at her, and Lady moved from beside Belle to beneath Gold. Tramp then walked behind Belle and stood there watching Lady. "It seems my Tramp is intrigued by your Lady."

"My Lady seems rather unsure of your Tramp. Perhaps she just needs to get to know him better." Belle said smiling gently and lovingly at him.

"Well, I imagine you were more than unsure when we first met." Gold said with a mischievous smirk.

"Given the circumstance, I'd say you're close to right." Belle said lowly and thoughtfully. "I was sad and worried because of missing my father, but you had me curious." 

"Really? What made you curious?" Gold asked now curious himself. He knew all about Belle's thirst for knowledge and craving for adventure. 

"You. I heard all the rumors but seeing you and being with you; you were more than that cut and dry as you were perceived." Belle whispered as she remembered. "Then there was the façade. It didn't work on me." 

"Indeed it did not. You saw through me like an open window." He stated in defeat as he took her hand in his. "You always seem to do so. My dearest Belle, you are definitely a precious light in my life. Hopefully, he'll be as blessed and lucky as I am." Gold said tenderly as he brought her hand up to gently kiss the top. Belle smiled lovingly at him. 

They took their time finishing up; while Lady rested beneath him, and Tramp laid beside Belle. Tramp watched Lady with a fixated stare. Mr. Gold carefully stood up out of his seat, wary of Lady. 

"I'll be back in a moment," he said calmly. Belle merely nodded and smiled sweetly. 

"Thank you," she said gently with some of that flirty appreciation. 

"Of course, dearest. A gentleman always handles the bill." He grinned and did his best to perform one of his old bows. Belle smiled and giggled just as she did when he gave her the rose. He smiled back happily and then went to pay.


End file.
